yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Battle of the Breach
The Battle of the Breach was a battle to prevent the spread of the Sands through the Wall. Israphel, Zombie Boss, and Creeper Boss attacked the breach in waves, sending their minions in to attack the heroes Xephos and Honeydew. Creeper Boss blew holes in the Wall with TNT, while Israphel and Zombie Boss assaulted Xephos and Honeydew with a mix of axes and arrows. To make things worse for the pair, Knight Peculier was trapped in the old crumbling watchtower, which was filled with spiders and other monsters. They heroically rescued him, fought off the attacking forces, repaired the Wall, and re-lit the beacon keeping the enemy away. The Attack on the Wall The Wall had been weakened, and a breach appeared in it. Knight Peculier, who had arrived at Verigan's Hold to meet with his uncle Templar Adaephon, was sent to fix the breach. However, Israphel, taking advantage of the breach in the Wall, launched an attack on it, hoping to expand it, and let the Sands loose in Minecraftia. A number of skeleton archers came through the breach in the Wall and attacked Knight Peculier while he tried to repair the Wall, wounding him and driving him back into an abandoned, damaged guard tower. Spiders pursued Peculier up the side of the supply tower, and zombies attempted to climb after him. Creeper Boss widened the breach by detonating TNT at the side of the wall, while Zombie Boss led another assault on the tower, trying to overwhelm the Templars' defences. Adaephon, realizing that Knight Peculier was losing the battle, sent the heroes Xephos and Honeydew to rescue and help Peculier. The pair arrived just as Israphel sent his own reinforcements. Reinforcements Xephos and Honeydew arrived, noticing how chaotic the battle was. They saw Peculier, lying wounded at the top of the guard tower, and attempted to reach him. They began to fight their way through the enemy army, but Israphel himself arrived, shooting Xephos and forcing the pair to retreat behind cover. Xephos and Honeydew returned fire from a strategic position on top of a hill, but Creeper Boss blew out a part of the Wall from behind them and flanked them. Honeydew advanced on Israphel, planning to fight him up close, but Israphel's arrows heavily wounded him, and Honeydew retreated. Xephos, meanwhile, dealt with the attack from behind them. He killed Zombie Boss and then crossed into the desert to deal with Creeper Boss. After killing him, they entered the Desert to face Israphel, but he was able to hold them off with his bow. However, their attack did drive him into retreat. Xephos and Honeydew both decided to return to the Wall, thinking it was a bad idea to venture too far into the Desert and started trying to free Peculier. Unknown to them, Israphel was reorganizing his minions, preparing for a second assault, this time at night. Rescuing Peculier Peculier, wounded by the original attack, had taken cover in an abandoned tower. Xephos and Honeydew breached the walls of the tower and began climbing up to the top. There was a large force of zombies inside, and the two fought their way, inch-by-inch, into the tower, eventually clearing out the ground floor. With the zombie spawners destroyed, the pair then began climbing the damaged stairs. The stairs were difficult to climb as the wood was old, and had collapsed in many places. Xephos and Honeydew ultimately had to build their own staircase. When they reached the top, they found the injured Peculier, who asked them to repair the Wall, knowing that Israphel and his troops would not stop their attacks until the breach was sealed. Peculier opened a supply cabinet of repair equipment whilst Honeydew cleared the breach of the Sands. Xephos supplied Honeydew with shovels, though he noticed with concern that night was falling. Spiders tried to stop the pair, but they dealt with them easily. Night fell, and Xephos, watching from over the Wall, saw that Israphel was building his forces for a second attack. Honeydew and Xephos finished clearing the Sand and began trying to repair the Wall. However, they were too late, and Israphel's army attacked. Second wave At first, Israphel approached cautiously, possibly because of his previous failure against Honeydew and Xephos. Honeydew and Xephos used this time to begin repairing the Wall, but then Zombie Boss began the attack. Mobs broke came through the hole, and the heroes began fighting the army of monsters. Honeydew continued trying to fix the Wall, whilst Xephos and Peculier fought to keep the hordes away from him. Waves of spiders, spawning behind the heroes, surrounded the group, with legions of zombies attacking head-on. Peculier and Xephos were badly wounded by the battle, with Xephos saving Peculier's life from the jaws of a spider. A huge group of zombies clambered through the breach, forcing Honeydew back from the Wall. Xephos and Honeydew defeated most of this wave of zombies, but Zombie Boss soon arrived as back up to his minions. Zombie Boss' attack scattered the heroes for a few seconds, but Honeydew quickly began to duel him. For a few minutes, the defenders were confused because of the chaos of the assault, with Honeydew and Zombie Boss cut off from the rest of the battle. Honeydew eventually managed to kill the Zombie Boss, with Peculier and Xephos cutting down the remaining zombies. The group tried to regroup but were distracted by a new breach in the Wall, caused by Creeper Boss. Xephos also found that the enemy had tunneled underneath the original breach, and the group realized that victory was impossible. Peculier and Xephos wanted to retreat, which would allow Israphel to capture the Wall. Honeydew disagreed with the plan at first, but with the pitch black night, and with the defenders massively outnumbered, they had no choice but to retreat to the cover of the supply tower. They began their defence, hoping to stall until morning. The Siege of the Supply Tower Peculier led the group to the supply tower, a small, cramped tower that would give them cover from Israphel's army. In the tower, Xephos told Peculier about Granny Bacon's death and her conversion to a zombie. They also told him how Reverend John had returned to life and had tried to fix a broken Nether Portal, and showed Peculier the piece of paper John had been holding when he died. Peculier told the group that the paper was part of a map and that Adaephon, who, they learned, was his uncle, would know more. They also told Peculier about meeting Madame Nubescu and told him about their prophecies: that Honeydew would find more bacon; that Xephos would meet a man in blue and a man in red; and that Peculier's family had dark secrets. This last prompted Peculier to wonder which secret she meant. Noticing that dawn had come, the group ventured out. The zombies that had been besieging them were forced to take cover from the sun or turn to ash, and the heroes began to repair the Wall. A Beacon of Hope Xephos, keeping watch on the Desert, noticed that Israphel was attacking again. He requested that Honeydew seal the second breach, but Israphel intervened, attacking Honeydew. Honeydew couldn't fight off Israphel but was able to seal the Wall. Meanwhile, Creeper Boss blew another breach in the weakened Wall near Xephos. Lewis intercepted Zombie Boss, who was after Honeydew and then tried to work out a plan to drive Israphel from the Wall, then buy enough time to repair it. As he planned, he also oversaw the repair of the Wall. Honeydew, having fixed the small breach, tried to remove sand from the foundations to strengthen the Wall. Despite having been beaten back, Israphel refused to give up the battle. He fired arrows at the group, trying to prevent the heroes from repairing the wall. However, as the Wall was repaired, the heroes' morale improved, and Israphel, despite continued strikes, failed to break through. The tables turned when Xephos, watching over the battle, was shot from the Wall and heavily wounded. A huge nest of spiders, smuggled under the Wall in a tunnel, attacked. Xephos wounded and pursued by the spiders, fled to the supply tower. Honeydew and Peculier sealed the tunnel, securing the situation, and Xephos began to recover in the safety of the tower. Knight Peculier developed his own plan to drive Israphel off, repairing a damaged beacon tower that would draw on the power of the Spire to protect the wall. Despite being wounded, Xephos undertook the mission, with Honeydew and Peculier left behind to hold off the enemies. Xephos climbed to the top of the wall, where he feared Israphel would again shoot him off, but he was able to get inside the signal tower. He placed down some wood and set it on fire, but this began burning the entire wooden tower instead. However, the plan worked, and Israphel and his minions finally retreated. A single creeper snuck up on Xephos, trying to kill him in revenge, but the assassination attempt failed. Results With the Wall defended, Israphel and his armies retreated into the Desert, unable to launch an invasion of Minecraftia. Xephos recovered, whilst Honeydew and Peculier finished repairing the damaged Wall, and Minecraftia could breathe easy. The battle was a victory for the heroes, after their defeat in Mistral City. Aftermath Israphel, since he could not lead his armies through the Wall, attempted to manipulate events in Minecraftia instead of invading, using his cult to cause issues everywhere, delaying the heroes, while he took control of Stoneholm. Using dwarven knowledge, he rerouted the Spire's power, and the Wall's defences failed. Not only that, but something evil and ancient began to stir under the Sands. Eventually, Israphel would be able to take advantage of the Wall's failures and attack again and attempt to take Verigan's Hold. Trivia Gallery File:CropperCapture-41-.png File:Brechinwall.png Category:Shadow of Israphel Miscellaneous